


A Beguiling Challenge...

by Demented_Dukey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Animal Harm, Awkward Romance, M/M, Nothing worse than what you'd see in a nature documentary, Opposites Attract, Passing mention of animals eating other animals, i guess, tokens of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Dukey/pseuds/Demented_Dukey
Summary: An ABC fic is a story where every sentence starts with the next letter of the alphabet. Remus and Roman have a difference of opinion, and decide to place a "friendly" wager on it...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, RemRom, RomRem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	A Beguiling Challenge...

A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away…

“_Boring!_” Remus cried, throwing a pillow at his other half’s face. “Can’t you come up with something more original than that?”

“Don’t diss the classics,” Roman retorted, throwing the pillow back. “Everybody knows that a good fairy tale always starts with ‘Once upon a time’ or ‘A long time ago’, or something like that.”

“Fairy tales are dumb,” cried Remus, brandishing his morningstar and dueling with an imaginary opponent. “Gruesome fight scenes, dungeons, and torture rooms - that’s what your story needs! Hero versus Villain, locked in an epic showdown **_to the death!_**”

“It’s always grisly with you,” Roman said fondly. “Just once, don’t you want to do a romantic story? Kissing under the moonlight, long walks on the beach, that sort of thing?”

“Love is _your_ thing, bro.” Remus said, wrinkling up his nose in distaste. “Murder and mayhem is much more my speed - I’m immune to romance.”

Never let it be said that Roman would shrink from a challenge. “Oh, I bet I could woo you, given the chance.”

“Prove it.” Quirking an eyebrow, Remus continued, “and if you can’t, then _**I**_ get to craft Thomas’s dreams for a month.”

Roman frowned, countering with, “Two weeks. Saturdays and Sundays don't count, because Thomas has to get _some_ restful sleep or else Logan will start complaining.”

“_Three_ weeks, and if you win, I’ll do whatever you say, ” Remus smirked at Roman’s hesitance. “Unsure of your skills suddenly?”

“Very well,” Roman agreed, and, with a twist of his wrist, manifested a large, flat present wrapped in lime green paper. 

“What’s this?” asked Remus as he took the present and ripped open the paper, holding the item up to the light.

“X-Ray of my heart… or, really, my whole ribcage, but I thought saying ‘heart’ would be more romantic,” Roman explained as he pointed out the shadowy area on the X-Ray where the heart would be.

“You win this round,” Remus narrowed his eyes, clutching the gift to his chest, “but don’t think I’m gonna take it easy on you - the next challenge is a date night, and you better come up with something _**I’d**_ like.”

“Zebras being mauled by a bunch of lions, while we cuddle on the couch and throw popcorn at the TV?” Roman suggested, kissing Remus on the cheek and grinning as Remus cursed him out - he was totally gonna win, and Roman couldn’t _wait_ to claim his prize.


End file.
